Two-person swing rides are a favorite item for use with children's playstations. The swing rides are typically hung from a playstation on one or more link-type chains, ropes, or other suitable members, and allow two children to ride the swing together. Most two-person swing rides are currently made primarily from wood parts, metal parts, plastic parts, or a combination of wood, metal, and plastic parts.